


Cityscape

by MKwitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia, a young woman with a taste for the macabre, finds a mysterious door leading to another world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

 

Once upon a time, there were two gods. The first one made a universe. It was infinite, and round. He placed into this universe many spheres, and on one sphere he created life. This life was ruled by one species of sentient lifeforms, called Humans. The Humans were not very happy, though, and the first god was made to admit his mistake. He went on to make many other universes, learning from his mistakes each time.

The second god thought that he could do better than the first, though. He made a universe, and it was flat. Within this universe, he put a plane, and on this plane he, too, created life. This god's life came in many varieties, however, and all of them were sentient. This universe was perfect in the god's eyes, and the god stayed and watched over it for an eternity, before going on to make other perfect universes. 

But the gods had made the two universes too close to each other, and so the worlds became joined at the hinges. 

 

Ophelia was an unusual girl. She was very interested in what most people would consider to be 'morbid' things. These interests ran from everything from collecting animal skulls to wearing traditional Victorian mourning clothes. Unfortunately, Ophelia's parents did not see her passions in the same light that she did. 

 And so it was with great sorrow that Ophelia woke up that fateful morning, and got dressed in her terribly ugly sweater and jeans combo that her mother had picked out for her. She went down to breakfast, as was normal for her, and found her father cooking up something that smelled terrible. And even worse, _healthy_! But Ophelia just sighed, and ate it anyways. 

 When the bus for school came, Ophelia boarded it with a heavy heart. She was sick of all this conformity. All Ophelia wanted was to break free of all this... _Normality_... And be herself! But, according to everyone that she talked to, 'herself' was wrong and possibly even evil! 

 Ophelia trudged through the day, keeping her head down and staying out of trouble. After school, Ophelia decided to head over to the local mall to hang out for a bit before going back home, where her oppressive parents were waiting for her. 

 At the mall, Ophelia sat outside of a little indoor café, where she ordered herself a hot chocolate with her allowance. She very carefully avoided looking in the direction of the local goth store, afraid that she would get in trouble with her parents for even glancing that way. 

 It was while Ophelia was walking through the mall that she saw it. A black doorway that she had never seen in this area before. And she knew the mall like the back of her hand! 

 The doorway looked like a normal doorway, for a house that is. It was wooden, with squares carved into it. It looked completely out of place in the mall. Ophelia studied the door curiously. There was no sign anywhere near it indicating where the door might lead. No one else seemed to notice the door, either. 

 Ophelia slowly reached out towards the shiny brass handle, her fingers grasping the cool metal. With a twist of her wrist, Ophelia opened the door. 


	2. 2

The door creaked open, and sunlight filtered through. 

Ophelia saw that there was nothing but normal buildings on the other side. She let out the breath that she hadn't known that she was holding in. 

Ophelia didn't quite know what to expect from a mysterious doorway that appeared in the mall one day, but it certainly wasn't this. Maybe she was just hoping for some kind of adventure, but Ophelia was quite dissapointed that the door didn't lead anywhere interesting. 

Sighing, and walking outside, Ophelia shut the door behind her. She leaned against the wall, enjoying her hot chocolate in the nippy October air. 

A rustling nearby alerted her that an old tomcat was rooting through the garbage bin. She briefly glanced in the cat's direction, before going back to her beverage. 

After a couple of minutes of thinking about how nice it would be to celebrate a more traditionally scary halloween instead of the cutesy farce that her parents put on every year, Ophelia's mind finally registered that something was a bit off about that cat. 

Looking over in the direction of the garbage bin, Ophelia found that the cat was missing. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

Ophelia almost jumped when said cat wound around her ankles, purring. The cat stared up at her with big yellow buttons for eyes. 

Ophelia screamed. 

She had once seen a movie called 'Coraline' in class when studying about Mythology, and she did _not_  need a repeat of what happened in that film! 

Ophelia kicked the cat, but all that did was nudge him a few feet away from her legs. He was heavier than he looked! 

"Oh, come on! I haven't even begged for any food yet!" The cat spoke. 


End file.
